


Here

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Affection, Canon Era, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They won't stop, not for a moment





	Here

Katherine had asked Sarah to meet her at Medda’s theater. 

Following the familiar steps up to Katherine’s box, Sarah was surprised to find the spot empty and she overlooked the stage for any signs of Katherine. Or performers. 

The theater was empty, but not quiet, murmurs heard backstage before arms wrapped around Sarah’s waist and she jumped with a small squeak. 

“Katherine,” Sarah laughed, turning around in her arms. “What’s all this?”

“I’m just happy to see you,” Katherine smiled back, her eyes shining. “I’m so happy…”

With her voice trailing off, Sarah was worried for a moment that her words meant something more. They held a different weight and Sarah held her breath, telling herself to wait for Katherine first.

“I never thought I’d find someone like you,” Katherine sighed. “And I don’t care what the world thinks. We’re perfect.”

Sarah could hear the edge in Katherine’s voice, how something must have struck her core and Sarah wrapped her up in a hug, arms tight around Katherine’s shoulders.

“We are,” Sarah said just above a whisper. “No one can take what we have.”

As the two pulled away from each other, Sarah watched with a fluttering heart as a bright smile spread on Katherine’s face, the strength resolving in her stare. 

“You’re absolutely right,” Katherine nodded, moving her hands from Sarah’s waist to tangle their fingers together. 

The silence drifted between them and Sarah let Katherine sit them down, the two glancing at the stage every so often as performers crossed the stage, directions being yelled haphazardly around the theater.

When Sarah met Katherine’s gaze again, she could feel the heat rise to her face and she couldn’t help the small laugh that left her.

“What?” Katherine asked, tilting her head just so.

“After all this time,” Sarah stopped fighting her grin. “I still get butterflies.”

Now it was Katherine’s turn to blush and she ducked her head, her smile matching Sarah’s. 

“You’re sweet,” Katherine managed out. 

Taking her chance, Sarah leaned in, placing a small kiss on Katherine’s cheek. This was right, she knew it deep in her heart and when Katherine turned her face so their lips met, Sarah didn’t need any other reassurance as they embraced in the safety of the theater.

**Author's Note:**

> there's like four other newsies in medda's theater confessing their own feelings when this is all happening i'm sure
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
